20 Things About Him and 20 Things About Her
by LuckyGreenMark
Summary: Laura and Riker explain 20 things they like about each other. /RIAURA\


**Heyo! I know I should probably be working on my one-shot requests or E.T., but I just have all these cute Riaura ideas! I hope you guys liked my ****7 Reasons Why Laura and I Can't Be Together****. It was meant to be for Riaura fans, but bittersweet. You know? I hope you enjoyed it. Please check it out! :)**

**Anyway, I don't own anything.**

**If you're looking forward to E.T., I'll have you know I just uploaded chapter three. Please check that story out if you haven't! And I'll start my next one-shot request ASAP. Thanks for your support, my lovelies!**

* * *

1. His hair. It's soft and blonde, with a few brown bits in some places. It hangs across his forehead, a few extra long strands hanging in his eyes. It's so fun to run my fingers through, and the wake it can be so messy when he wakes up from sleep, or pushed back when he's swimming. I love how it's so casually messy, but also combed.

2. His eyes. They're dark brown with the tiniest hint of caramel in them. They turn darker when he gets... _hungry_, and they're so smoldering. His stare alone can make my heart beat fast.

3. His smile. When he smiles, he only shows his top row of teeth. It's adorable, really. And when he _laughs,_ it's like he makes everybody in the room relax and join in.

4. His kisses. They always are with the right mood. Sitting on the couch together, soft and gentle and sweet. When we're all alone in his house, they're wild and hungry and drive me crazy for more. He's such a good kisser. Like, wow.

5. His neck. I know that sounds so weird, that on a list of things I love about Riker Lynch, his neck is number five, but it's true. His neck is a sensitive place for him, and he always goes weak whenever I kiss him there. Especially the little depression between his collarbones.

6. His clothes. He has an amazing sense of style that just suits him perfectly. Plus, I like to wear his sweatshirts, even though they're so much bigger than me.

7. His abs. He has a six-pack. Enough said there.

8. His hands. The fingers long and graceful, but a little calloused at some curves from bass-playing. His hands are strong, and the way they cover mine or the way he holds mine is just amazing.

9. His tan. He's gotten a tan from lots of summer days and spending time outside, and his tan his deep and rich and amazing. Although sometimes he can get a bit pale in the winter, but it's cute.

10. His bracelets. They're just a common thing on him now; he always wears them. It adds to the Riker Lynch look. They're a cool assortment of bracelets too, wide and rubber, thin and beaded, loose and fabric, tight and bright. He has _so_ many, though. I even have a few of his.

11. His Converse. He convinced me to buy a pair once, and they're comfortable! I bought a pair of regular black ones to match his, and we wrote each other's initials on the rubber toe. _RL_ on mine, _LM_ on his.

12. His jokes. They can range from cheesy to dirty. But somehow they always make me laugh, and I think that's all he really cares about. As long as he gets me laughing, he's willing to say anything.

13. His dancing. He is an amazing and agile dancer; his body can move like water smoothly flowing through pipes. His moves are always intact, perfectly timed with the beat. He's performed some 'dance moves' for me in private too. I must say, they're very impressive and had me begging for more.

14. His sports. He loves ice-hockey and basketball especially, even though he's pretty much good at _everything_. When he's done playing, it's always a joke that he comes up to me and gives me a big hug when he's all sweaty. It's a little gross, yeah, but it's funny and sweet.

15. His understanding mind. It doesn't matter what we're talking about. We could be having a light, joking conversation and he'll understand most of the things I say. Or it could be late at night, when I'm crying, and he doesn't really need to ask a lot of questions to know why. I say one word, he'll understand, and then he'll wrap me up in his arms and kiss me to sleep. I know that connection is actually rare in couples, and I'm grateful Riker just works for me like that.

16. His voice. Okay, all I can say is it's gorgeous. He's a singer. But not only that, but it's just so gentle and rough and deep and light and dark and smoothing and shaking that it's_... sensual_. Whispering in my ear, calling me through the phone, calling to me across the field, talking to me while we cuddle... It's always perfect.

17. His bed game. He knows what he's doing. That's all I can say.

18. The way he says 'I love you.' It's always at the right time, or maybe he'll just spontaneously say it to me at a completely random time. It's just always right, hearing it come from him to me.

19. His scent. Ocean and detergent. It's on his clothes, in his room, in _my_ room, and I love it. It's his smell, and I've grown accustomed to it.

20. How perfect he is. Everything about him is just _perfect_. Even his mistakes and flaws are perfect. Everything, all that I've listed and more, is just utterly, amazingly, on-spot _perfect_.

* * *

1. Her hair. It goes down to about the small of her back, and it's dyed so that the head is brown but fades to blonde. It's really cute. I like it when she flat-irons it or puts it in a ponytail.

2. Her eyes. They change different shades of brown, to be honest. Light butterscotch when she's happy and breezy. Dark chocolate when she's serious and alluring. It's sexy.

3. Her smile. It's so bright and big that when she does, you can't help but smile back. Or maybe you just automatically smile _first_ because you want to see her do it back at you. It's beautiful.

4. Her kisses. I'm proud to say I was her first kiss, before Ross beat her to it with Austin and Ally. She's always gentle and light with them at first, and I like to teach her exactly what she can do with those perfect lips of hers.

5. Her neck. Doesn't that sound weird? But I like her neck because she's so weak with it and I can leave hickeys there. Show the world she's mine. Although I don't think her parents or her make-up artist really like it.

6. Her clothes. They fit her just right. And not the fancy, stuffed up outfits she sometimes has to wear to red-carpet awards. I'm talking about the tight jeans, sweatshirts, and summer dresses she wears at her own free will. They always make her look adorable, even her pajamas she wears to sleep.

7. Her stomach. I like to rub it when she feels sick or nervous about anything, or maybe when she's sad.

8. Her hands. They're small and dainty and compared to mine, so much tinier, but they're easy to hold and link my own fingers with. They're soft too. The skin on her palm. Man, I sound like a sicko.

9. Her tan. She doesn't have like a super dark, deep tan, but she has one, and it's not like that stupid spray-tan stuff. She hates that stuff. In the colder seasons she is more pale, but that means I get to be the one to bring color to her cheeks by making her blush, which I can easily do.

10. Her necklace. I know it's something her grandmother gave to her before she died; a silver rose pendant on a metal chain. Laura wears it all the time, but I also like how she frequently wear the golden pendant necklace I gave to her with it.

11. Her Converse. I convinced her to buy a pair of those shoes, and she bought the same color and brand as mine. I wrote my initials on her Converse, and she wrote hers on mine. It connects us, in a way.

12. Her jokes. Although, they're not exactly jokes, but they make me laugh. Her being clumsy. It's so cute, how she runs into door-frames a lot of the time or maybe trips over her own feet. Luckily I'm always there to catch her.

13. Her dancing. Unlike her character on Austin and Ally, Laura is actually a pretty good dancer. I like to slow-dance with her; her body fits perfectly in mine, and I like how that feels. (Plus, she's good at lap-dances.)

14. Her work. She likes to read and write and play piano, and I know this sounds really creepy, but I like to stare at her and watch her every expression and move. When she reads, she has a habit of tucking her hair behind her right ear. When she writes and plays piano, she presses her lips together once and her eyebrows lower and crinkle together in concentration.

15. The way she works with me. We're always on point with everything we talk about. She knows me in a way nobody else does. She knows me, while nobody else does. Period. She just fits with me like a puzzle piece, and it works. It's sometimes like we can read each other's thoughts, or if we can't, she knows exactly what I mean when I explain. But those moments are rare, when I have to try to explain something for her. But as soon as I get a few words out, we're right back on it again.

16. Her voice. It's soft and flowing and beautiful. She's like an angel. It's always soothing to me, to be honest, whether we're whispering, on the phone, yelling to each other across a room, or just a regular conversation.

17. The bedroom. Okay. Okay. I'm just going to say, she feels amazing and it switches from her being the beggar to her being the queen.

18. When she says 'I love you.' It's always gentle and soft, but also laced with doubt, like she's afraid I might not say it back. My goal is to make sure that fear disappears, because I can't live without her. I'm in too deep now. And I'm not complaining.

19. Her smell. Her scent is... mint, with a touch of vanilla. It's good. I smell it in her hair, in her room, on my own clothes, in my pillow... sometimes I feel like a drug addict on inhalants with it, it's so sweet.

20. Most of all, she's just perfect. I know they say nobody's perfect, but I dare you to look at Laura and try saying that phrase again. She's perfect to me, and that's all that matters though. I don't want to give her the world, because I know the world can be harsh and cruel, but I'll give her _my_ world, and that is good enough for both her and me. Her flaws, her past, her mistake, her thoughts... It doesn't matter. If she _wasn't_ perfect, she wouldn't be perfect. I know that's confusing, but that's the best I can describe it with the English language. Words could never explain how much I really do love Laura.

* * *

**I had fun writing this! Thanks for reading, and check out my other Riaura one-shots! :) Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. **

**Love you all, my readers!**

**~Cynthia**


End file.
